Concepting: Ninja Stealth Art
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Obito died, and then he followed Rin to meet the Shinigami. Apparently though life isn't quite done with him and he's sent back for another round. With a major difference being his own sibling is weird enough, being a girl though... Yeah he'd like to ask for a refund please. (Concepting, Complete for now...)


**Title:** Death, Rebirth, Why Me?

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Spoilers, Lead in to a Self-Insert, Planning Stuff, NaNoWriMo preparation, Supernatural Elements, Reincarnation, Dysphoria

 **Summary:** Obito died, and then he followed Rin to meet the Shinigami. Apparently though life isn't quite done with him and he's sent back for another round. With a major difference being his own sibling is weird enough, being a girl though... Yeah he'd like to ask for a refund please.

 **Disclaimer:** I own myself, and the plot. I don't own Naruto or the many other series that may get referenced throughout though.

 **Notes:** Concepting some stuff for my up and coming NaNoWriMo. I want a couple of extra opinions before I actually decide whether my story will only be a self insert or whether this will be included.

Which yeah, I'm wavering between a straight self-insert and including a time-traveling/reincarnated canon Obito. So I'll post this and hope for a couple of second opinions.

* * *

Death wasn't quite as bad as he'd expected. Not really, actually it was rather warm. Comforting even if he couldn't tell at all where he was. He only knew that there wasn't much space, it seemed to be underwater somewhere based purely on what he could feel and... There was someone, or something else there with him.

Aside from the distant echoing, comforting beat there was another. It wasn't quite a beat, not really but he could feel it. It bumped against him and yet...

He found that it to was a comfort. Even as awareness faded and drifted in and out. At times he could hear muffled sounds beyond whatever was keeping him immobile, trapped. Yet he couldn't feel scared, or worried.

He only felt at ease and peace, safe.

And then it felt too tight, and he was moving. It felt like being crushed again and then there was air on his face. He screamed into the air even as he was wrapped up and felt himself settled into someone's arms.

At least he thought that they were arms, he really wasn't sure. After a couple of moments the other joined him and he slowed his screaming a bit just to assure himself that whoever they were, they were there.

Everything was blurry though. All in shades of grey and black and it terrified him because suddenly that was important. What was going on? It didn't seem like death really, but before it hadn't seemed important.

Now though, everything seemed important and he didn't know what to do. Yet he was incredibly limited even as time passed.

He found himself drifting more than not, unable to really bring himself to actually pay that much attention to the world. He was more focused on wondering why? Why was he here? He'd died at the end of it all. After becoming a monster and a madman.

Yet here he was seemingly a child again.

Except there was an incredibly large difference. One that stuck out almost painfully. He wasn't Uchiha Obito anymore. Rather that's who the other was, happily oblivious to everything as they gummed over a rubber kunai.

Also, as he'd been rather horrified to discover he was now a she... Which wasn't happening. He was still a boy damnit, genitals or not. It was rather uncomfortable really.

Also, his younger twin(and younger self really) was nearly impossible to keep out of trouble. Even when they could barely roll around on their own. Trouble, trouble, trouble, it was any wonder that his Grandma always seemed so exasperated with him in his previous life.

Yet, at the same time this was an amazing opportunity.

At this point both of their parents were still alive. Anytime that the adults came in he simply drank in the sight of them. Greedily basked in their attention and desperately commit their features to his memory.

It was amazing, they were alive and yet he knew that it wouldn't last. He'd been an orphan for a long as he could remember in his previous life.

So he desperately craved the attention and basked in it. Even if he knew that he didn't truly deserve it. Even his twin's attention was appreciated as they kind of flopped over him and rested there.

It was nice.

Everything was nice and it made him feel even worse about the path that he'd taken. The death that he'd caused whether actively or passively. So he promised himself that he wouldn't let this second version of him make the same mistakes as the moonlight shone through the window.

He'd protect them if he had to.

Besides... He was the older sibling. It was only his duty.

Growing up though was boring. Learning to walk again a pain and he found himself grumbling a lot to himself using some of the nonsense words that he sometimes heard his alternate self speak into the night air.

Which was incredibly strange and terrifying all on it's own. Because when he awoke late at night from nightmares that quickly faded he would hear them speaking. Speaking words that made no sense except at the same time they made almost too much sense.

He couldn't remember those words ever coming from his own mouth though and it scared him.

It was unsettling because those words had never really been something that he encountered often in his past life. He vaguely recalled meeting at least one person who had spoken such words but... But that person had disappeared so rapidly that he'd surly imagined them. Surly, so why was it now that he was hearing them again and from a different version of himself?

Why?

It was absolutely baffling and he watched them very carefully. Aside from that particular freakiness at night time they were so completely normal that it also terrified him.

They made huge messes, caused chaos and simply acted like a child. Yet when he watched he could see that they understood just as much as he did. Possibly more, and that was what terrified him.

They weren't supposed to be aware.

So he watched them as the days passed and they both grew bigger. He watched them as they began to crawl and cause even more chaos. It seriously terrified him.

And then their parents were both just gone. It was a shock really, especially with how quickly it happened. It hurt as well, barely even a year to spend with them, just beginning to crawl and planning for first words... And then their parents were gone.

"Sorry..." it was also the first time that he'd actually heard his twin and alternate self speak an actual word in the language that he was more familiar with. His dark eyes met their's, it was not entirely something that he was expecting.

What were they apologizing for? It's not like they knew what was coming, and there was nothing really that either of them could have possibly done either. He hadn't known the exact circumstances behind his parents deaths, and they were completely new to the world... At least he thought that they were.

"Still Sorry..." they said before shoving a fist into their mouth and absently chewing on it. Acting once more like the child that they seemed to mostly be.

Yet still those moments. He rolled over in his own crib and faced the wall trying to ignore the sense of unease that he felt.

It took him a long time to drift off to sleep that night.

* * *

 **Notes:** Seriously though, this is just concepting. If people do decide that they like this idea and would be interested in seeing it play out fully I'll likely come back to this and fix it up so that it flows and reads a lot better. Makes more sense... But for now... This is it.

Just concepting and seeing how people feel about this.


End file.
